deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America vs. Deathstroke
Captain America vs. Deathstroke is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel vs DC Comics! Two weakling-turned warriors face each other for superiority! Interlude Wiz: Warriors aren't always unstoppable. They always start as seemingly hopeless weaklings. Boomstick: Like Captain America, the first Avenger... Wiz: ...And Deathstroke, the Terminator. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Captain America Wiz: Student Steven Rogers was deemed too weedy to fight in World War II. He agreed to take part in a top secret experiment and emerged as the legendary Captain America. Boomstick: Now, that's more like it! Wiz: Captain America fought alongside the army until the last days of the war, when an accident left him frozen in ice until he was found by the Avengers. Since then, Captain America;s strength, dignity and battle skills made him one of the world's greatest Super Heroes once again. Boomstick: Not as great as Superman. Wiz: Captain America is the pinnacle of human physical perfection. He is an expert boxer and highly trained in judo and many other martial arts. The super soldier serum has also given him amazing endurance. Boomstick: But what his opponents really need to fear about him is his trusty shield. Wiz: Captain America's shield is made of a Vibranium composite and is virtually indestructible. Boomstick: He should have been called "King America", for obvious reasons. Wiz: He literally beat the nuggets out of the Hulk one time and survived being frozen for 70 years. Boomstick: He is also a God at jumping. Dude, think about it: A man named after America jumping over your house. Wiz: While there are more powerful heroes in the Marvel universe than Captain America, few can keep up with his strength and power. Deathstroke Wiz: Allegedly serving in the US Army at age 16, Slade Wilson quickly rose through the ranks to achieve the rank of Major. It was then that he caught the attention of Captain Adeline Kane, who was impressed with his skills. Boomstick: So naturally, she decided to privately train him in guerilla warfare and then fell in love with him. Wiz: In less than a year, he had mastered every form of combat presented to him and was soon promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. Boomstick: Now that sounds like a guy you don't wanna mess with. Wiz: And that was him before he volunteered for a medical experiment. While it was designed to make soldiers resistant to truth serums, it instead put him in a coma. Boomstick: And when he woke up, what happened to his brain capacity and body? They were boosted to near-superhuman levels. The army rejected him, because who would a guy like that on their side? Wiz: Unable to serve his country, Slade became a world famous safari hunter, who was secretly the world's deadliest assassin. After a rival mercenary cost his son his ability to speak and Aveline shot his right eye, he truly became Deathstroke, the Terminator. No, not that Terminator. Boomstick: He is been equipped with dual machine guns and a sniper rifle. He also has a Promethium sword. I see the reason why "Pro" is in that word. Wiz: A healing factor also helps Deathstroke. He also has a energy lance, which fires a concussive laser blast. He also has the Super Bomb, which is a very expensive flash grenade designed to keep Superman at bay. Boomstick: What would he do without it? Wiz: His armor is partially composed of Nth metal and slightly enhances his strength and speed. Boomstick: Had it not been for his healing factor, he would not have survived having his brains shot out. Wiz: He also defeated Batman in a hand-to-hand fight and downed 38 men in 2 minutes. Boomstick: This guy has the most appropriate uses of the word "Death" in history. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLE! An alleyway is shown, and we see Captain America jump drop from the top of a building. The camera turns into the shadowy parts of the alleyway and we see a eye. It's Deathstroke's eye. He approaches Captain America slowly, and takes a combat stance. Captain America does the same. Announcer: Fight! Deathstroke fires his machine guns at Captain America, but Captain America blocks with his shield. Deathstroke runs at Captain America, but Captain America throws his shield like a frisbee at Deathstroke, slicing off the upper half of Deathstroke's body. Captain America walks away, seemingly victorious. Suddenly, Captain America's shield is thrown at him from behind, and it goes right through Captain America's leg. Deathstroke had regenerated. Deathstroke raises his sword to hack Captain America, but Captain America brings up his shield, defending himself. Deathstroke then fires his machine gun at Captain America's leg. He then shoots him in the eye. He grabs Captain America's shield and brutally decapitates him with it. Announcer: K.O.! Boomstick: Don't always trust your shield, Captain. Wiz: Captain America may have had his trusty shield, but Deathstroke has a healing factor. He can also fight Superman. He also has more experience than Captain America and defeated Batman who previously beat Captain America in a Death Battle. He also defeated Nightwing, who is actually stronger than Deathstroke, being able to lift 1000 pounds. Boomstick: Deathstroke's stroking his dick of Death. Wiz: The winner is Deathstroke. Who would you be rooting for? Captain America Deathstroke Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles